


Not the training he was expecting

by 13lea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex Toys, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lea/pseuds/13lea
Summary: Kakashi was expecting a friendly match with his students to see how far the eighteen-year-olds had gotten, it started to get weird the moment they tied his arms.Sasuke and Naruto were expecting, and planning, something entirely different.(This is nothing but filthy smut, be warned. So many kinks..)





	Not the training he was expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun if you want, leave if you're not. It's just some weird fun for me.
> 
> I guess you could see it as dub-con, but be assured, Kakashi is enjoying his hot students just as much as they are enjoying him.

"It would be most fair if you had your hands tied, Kakashi," Sasuke suggested.

The three of them were alone at the dojo, the last lesson of the day over. Sasuke and Naruto struggled to measure up to their sensei's incredible talent, but they wanted a match with their teacher to show him how much they had improved. Or so they told him.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, enthusiastically.

"Oh? I guess so," Kakashi complied, but unsure. His students weren't far behind him in power now and together they could surely overpower him without giving him a handicap. He missed the other two's devious smiles entirely. "How do you want to tie them?"

"We prepared a pair of cuffs," Naruto suggested, waving a pair of padded cuffs.

"They will work," Sasuke said, gesturing for Kakashi to move to Naruto.

Naruto almost wrestled Kakashi's arms behind his back and cuffed his forearms together, tightly so Kakashi had no chance of wiggling free.

They had known their sensei for over eight years, when they started training with the young instructor at the age of ten. Kakashi had only been fifteen himself when they had met, but people tended to think of him as a natural. Now he was twenty-three, and his students had surpassed him in size at the current age of eighteen.

"Done," Naruto smirked and shared a heated look with Sasuke above Kakashi's shoulder. "Let's move on to the next stage."

Naruto quickly forced Kakashi's blue tank top up and over his head so it curled around his tied limbs behind his back.

"W-wait?! What are you doing?" The smaller male asked nervously, this was not what they had planned.

"You are so naive, 'Kashi," Sasuke came closer and trailed his hands up Kakashi's bare, flat stomach. Their sensei made an offended noise coupled with a slight sqeak from the carcassing, no one had ever called him naive before. "Letting us tie you up, after everyone else as gone home, in a closed dojo. Really?" His hands reached Kakashi's nipples and pinched them carefully, a louder yelp forcing itself from Kakashi's lips at the pleasurable sensation.

"Now that we finally have you at our mercy, we're not planning on letting you go," Naruto slipped his hands into the front of Kakashi's pants and gripped his limp member, quickly starting a rhythm to tease it into hardness.

"Naruto, Sasuke, please," Kakashi tried to reason, but Sasuke brought forwards something to stop him.

"We came very prepared, you will find out." It was a type of ball gag, like a big pacifier that was forced into his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat and keeping his plump lips stretched wide around the round front.

By then, Naruto had gotten Kakashi to harden and starting to leak. He smeared the pre-cum down his shaft to make his rhythm easier. He let go of the member to pull Kakashi's loose pants down, leaving their victim in his tight, grey briefs that stood out against Kakashi's creamy white skin, his erect cock peaking out of the top of his waistband, glands glistening.

The other two grinned at the sight and, in agreement, pulled the briefs up as far as they could go. They rode up Kakashi's ass, pushing his round cheeks apart and trapped his member against his stomach. When they reached his waist, they let go of the waistband, leaving it there.

The shorter had raised himself up on his tip toes to avoid the uncomfortable feeling, a muffled yelp leaving his gagged mouth, but it was no use.

"Now you look great," Naruto praised, brushing a hand against one of his exposed cheeks.

"You look good enough to eat, 'Kashi-chan," Sasuke added, smirking at their pet.

Kakashi's face was flushed red as his students witnessed him in such an embarrassing situation. He wiggled his arms, trying to cover up, but it was no use.

Brought out of his thoughts, he was forced to his knees and bent over Naruto's lap. He blushed harder at the compromising position, ass up and cheeks separated and face down on the floor on the other side of Naruto. He was unprepared for the first smack to his buttocks.

"Nngh," he keened at the back of his throat, and it got only louder as Naruto continued his spanking.

Sasuke watched as the creamy skin turned pink and then red, loving the sight.

When they felt it was enough, Kakashi was teary eyed as they brought him up on his knees again, but his grey briefs also had a larger wet patch where the tip of his cock rested and he was still rock hard.

"You liked that, didn't you, pet?" Sasuke teased, a few fingers trailing the straining member.

And even in his humiliation, or maybe because of his humiliation, Kakashi nodded numbly.

"Great, then you're going to love what we have planned for you!" Naruto smiled deviously.

They laid Kakashi down again, chest down, ass up, but this time both of them were behind him. They dragged his soaked underwear down and off, leaving him completely naked on the floor of their training room.

Naruto lubed up a few fingers and the set to work wetting Kakashi's entrance. First he opened the cheeks to lick a stripe over it, soaking the area and testing his tightness, finding it deliciously tight. And he tasted amazing. Shortly afterwards, he switched for his fingers.

Sasuke had moved up to Kakashi's flushed and wet face, tears and saliva running down his face. He unscrewed the pacifier part of his gag, leaving only the ring keeping his pink lips wide open. He opened his pants and gave his own cock a few strokes right in front of his teacher's wide grey eyes, before demanding, "Suck on it, doll."

He forced Kakashi's head down into his lap by his silver hair, shuddering as his member was swallowed in the delicious, wet heat.

Naruto continued to stretch his entrance, using every opportunity to smash against his prostate, causing Kakashi to moan and whimper around Sasuke's cock. When he deemed it wide enough he brought forward a rather large plug and lubed it up before pushing it into the reddened hole, smirking as it settled perfectly against Kakashi's sweet spot.

He pushed his remote control with glee and watched as Kakashi buckled in pleasure, chocking on Sasuke's cock, the vibrations mercilessly stimulating his weakness. When Naruto saw their pet was nearing an orgasm, he stopped it.

"I think we need the next toy, Sasuke," Naruto said with glee.

"I think you're right."

He lifted Kakashi of his lap and instead turned him around to leaned his head against his chest, Naruto pulling Kakashi's legs towards him. He fished out something that looked like a cock cage mixed with a cock ring, which it was. Several rings made up the devise and he started to put it on their doll's straining erection.

"Huuu! Nuh! 'Lease," Kakashi tried to stop them through his ring gag, knowing what it was, but neither listened.

Two rings went around a ball each, separating them, the next around the base of his shaft, and so it continued upwards until it ended with the smallest ring laying on top of his slit. There was a small lock in the base ring and Naruto dangled the tiny key in front of his glazed eyes.

"You won't be able to cum with this on, but I'm thinking you already knew that," Naruto said smugly.

Furthermore, he showed a thin, mental rod to Kakashi, before carefully starting to insert it into the littlest ring and on into his slit.

It was a strange pressure for Kakashi, not unpleasant, but not comfortable either. His cock throbbing around the unforgiving metal, it's wet, cold surface stimulating the inside of his sensitive organ like nothing had ever done and he was panting more from the new experience.

When the rod was completely inserted, Naruto twisted it into the little ring, fastening it.

"Now you'll have trouble to even pee," Sasuke breathed into his ear.

Kakashi watched his restrained cock in mortification, humiliated and turned on past what he had ever been. The other two were still fully dressed and looked almost unfazed. If anyone came in it would only be him that was humiliated, placed in such an embarrassing situation.

"And now to secure other things," Naruto said.

The two of them forced him into some kind of harness that went between his legs and was fastened to the devise on his cock and to the plug deep in his ass still nudging his prostate at all times, before ending up on a belt around Kakashi's slim waist where everything was locked into place. If he ever wanted to remove anything, he'd have to get the key from Naruto.

They continued with a pair of nipple clamps. Sucking and twisting his sensitive buds first, they made sure to make them red and sore before pinching the clamps on, a thin silver link connecting the two.

And lastly, they secured a black leather collar around his neck that had a lock on the back and a nameplate in the front that said "Kashi-chan - Property of Naruto and Sasuke", a bell ringing beside it.

"Now, we're finished," Naruto smiled brightly, standing up in front of their kneeling pet.

"If we brought you to a BDSM club looking like that, you'd be the center of attention," Sasuke smirked, bringing a hand underneath Kakashi's chin to get him to look up at them with his teary eyes, stroking the endearing beauty mark under the corner of his mouth.

"Perfect."

They started to redress him without removing anything they had put on him. Pulling on his loose training pant, but leaving the underwear off, which Naruto put in his pocket, and dragging his tank top down again over the clamped, sensitive nipples.

Lastly, they removed his gag and untied his arms.

The first thing Kakashi did when they released his arms was to wipe his face, body trembling from the pleasure.

"Please, let me come," Kakashi begged in a shaky voice.

The other two shared a smirk. They had really broken him into his new role.

"You have to call us Masters, Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama," Naruto chided playfully.

"Pl-please! Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, I need-," Kakashi broke off with a high pitched moan as Sasuke started the plug inside of him. Their pet's knees trembled from the feeling.

"You'll have to come home with us like that if you really want it, or you could go home, but you won't be able to cum or pee, or anything alike, and we'll not let you sleep either as the vibrator will not stop."

"L-Like this?" Kakashi asked horrified. People would clearly be able to tell what was happening to him from his flushed face and shaking body, not to mention the obvious collar around his neck. And in his blue tank top were the nipple clamps completely visible!

"We have a car, you will only have to get to the parking lot and from the car and into our apartment, but if you choose to go home, you'll need to take the train, correct?"

Kakashi knew he had no choice. "O-ok, I'll, I'll come with you."

"Smart choice, Kashi-chan!" Naruto grinned, placing a hand on the small of Kakashi's back, trailing down to squeeze a round cheek firmly.

"And tonight, we will treat you better than anyone before, our little pet, Kakashi-chan," Sasuke whispered, taking hold of the other cheek.

And Kakashi had never felt such pleasure as he did that night.


End file.
